Sereia
by KaylaisEvenstar
Summary: AU fic. When Voldemort cast the killing curse, Harry died temporarily, and a Siren took up residence in his body along with him. HPxLV, dark!Harry. There are few unusual plot points read the Author's note if you don't want any unpleasant surprises.


_**Author's Notes:**_****

Just for reference and so that there are no surprises, in this fic Harry is a hermaphrodite. I figure since Sirens are always women, it makes a strange sort of sense. And because damn it all, I'm bisexual and hermaphrodite-ness equals awesome to me.

Warnings: Hermaphrodite, bi-sexuality, gay content or 'slash', OOC, AU, dark!Harry, possible threesome (HP x LV x BL). This also contains an OC in a very vague way, I can't really explain it from the off without giving it away. Granted, you'll figure it out by the end of this chapter, but still.

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all its rights to it belong to JK Rowling, various publishers, and Warner Bros. Inc. This fan fiction is not-for-profit and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. The views, activites, lifestyles and events portrayed herein in no way reflects the opinion, activities or lifestyle of the author. None of the characters, places, or situations depicted herein are intended to resemble any person, place, or real life event; any resemblence to any person, place, or event is purely coincidental.

**S e r e i a : ( C h a p t e r . O n e)******

When a referred feeling of blinding pain assaulted him through the connection with Potter, and he subsequently found out that the wards had gone down around Privet Drive, the Dark Lord saw it as his golden opportunity to be rid of the Potter brat once and for all. What Voldemort and the Death Eaters were greeted with was not at all like anything they could have possibly expected.

The three Dursleys lay dead in pools of blood, the crouched form of a slim nonhuman male with a mouth full of sharp, bloody teeth poised over them. It appeared as though the thing had been _devouring_ them when the Death Eater's entered, and some of the more squeamish ones shuddered in disgust. One of the fairly new, weak-stomached recruits even managed to vomit in the corner. It was only when Lucius wordlessly pointed to the boy's scar that they realized the creature in question was none other than Harry Potter.

The demonic teen hissed as they entered, his raven-black hair now completely white and falling down past the shapely curve of his hips. Glowing yellow eyes surveyed them as though he were looking at food, and blood along with bits of skin dripped off of long, deadly sharp claws. Many of the Death Eaters present reared back in surprise and disgust, while Voldemort merely stood there surveying the teen impassively and wondering what Potter might have turned into.

It became obvious what Potter was as the strange, haunted melody of a Siren filled the room. The Dark Lord stared, transfixed at the boy who was causing it. A strange mix of screams intermingled with musical tones, chilling whispers, and a strange humming filled the air.Voldemort clutched his wand tightly in anger as the song went on, feeling the effects of the Siren's thrall as it held him in place. The alluring call of the boy's song entranced him, and he found himself captivated by the youth's beauty as the teen crept closer to him, pale skin and white locks seeming to glow gently with some unearthly light. Voldemort's mind went blank, the sound of the singing overtaking his consciousness.

It did not take long before he was able to free himself, and the scarlet-eyed wizard glanced over at his Death Eaters, who were all collapsed bonelessly on the floor, staring blankly at the teen who was still singing. The Dark Lord scowled then, muttering what sounded suspiciously like, "So hard to find decent help these days," before he turned back towards the teen and shot off a dark spell; the boy jumped several feet into the air to dodge it, and Voldemort stared in anger and surprise for a moment before he fired again, aiming the killing curse straight at the boy. 

Lights exploded, dishes levitated, and raw magical energy loosed itself from the teen and struck the walls like lightning; fire from the sconces flared up and touched the ceiling as the foundations shook. His spell had reacted to Potter somehow, just as it had when the curse backfired the first time he'd used it on the boy; only this time, the reaction was far more potent. The Dark Lord dodged as the rampant Dark magic tore a destrictive path through the ground tearing it up along with everything else in it's way.

The youth in question glowed for a moment before a change over took him, his form shimmering as though a glamour had fallen off, giving way to translucent wings along his back. They flopped downwards like pieces of cloth, and it became apparent that the bone structure had been ripped out. The remains of what once appeared to have been beautiful feathered wings were tattered and torn at the ends, and a stray feather or two still stuck to them. The Dark Lord was curious to know what might have happened, but studiously said nothing as he continued studying the boy.

The youth's eyes glowed curse-green now and a similar green energy crackled around him - killing curse energy, it seemed; somehow the curse was bonded to him, and to any onlooker, the boy looked like he was death personified. Harry blew Voldemort a kiss just then, and everything in the path of his 'kiss' turned black as it became rotten and died, ending up as nothing more than dust.

Voldemort stared without emotion at the boy's new form, and briefly wondered why the Siren had not directed whatever that strange dark 'kiss' was at himself, as it would have surely killed him. The inhuman teen spoke then, in a dead tone that was devoid of human emotion and even life, or at least that was how it sounded.

"I missed on purpose, Dark Lord. I had to be sure you realized your place; I am no mere human that you can do as you please with. My true name is Melusine. I am not the son of James and Lily Potter; Harry Potter died the night you cast the killing curse upon him, but like you, his spirit did not pass on to the next world. The connection you created between the two of you caused his soul to remain, rather than move on into death. When Dumbledore came to James and Lily's home, Harry Potter was already dead, and I lay in his place.

What most mortals do not know is that Sirens do not procreate. As our race are all females, our children are born differently than other races. You see, we are immortals, after a fashion. Whenever one of our people dies, our spirit remains until they are drawn to a compatible host. We enter into the body of a human witch who was just passed on, and in that way, we are born.

However, something most unusual and entirely unheard of happened when I was drawn to the body of not only a male, which I have never been before, but a body whose spirit had not yet left this world. When I took over his dead body, his spirit joined my own and both of us came to reside in the same human shell. Once Dumbledore arrived, he knew immediately that I had taken over the boy, and after delving into our consciousness, he discovered Harry to still be here as well, and confined me to the back of this body's mind.

However, as we grew in power, the bonds placed on me weakened. With the recent death of the old man, all ties holding me prisoner were released; Harry and I share this body once again. Harry is no longer the same as he once was, now that I have been freed and he remembers the wrongs the headmaster has done. Harry and I are bonded together at the deepest level; the seperation had caused us both much harm. It is my belief that when this body passes on and my spirit jumps to the next host, he will come with me, because our souls are so melded.

Neither he nor I are your enemy any longer, unless you wish us to be. For my part, I would like to join you, and get back at those who helped Dumbledore keep me a prisoner. Harry and I are of a like mind in that respect. Will you consider us your equal?"

The Dark Lord stood there silently for a few moments, and kept the dark smirk off of his carefully blank features. Though the boy was certainly dangerous in his current form, Voldemort couldn't help but think this could definately end up in his favour. The boy was clearly powerful, and if nothing else the Siren inhabiting him seemed as though it didn't have the faintest trace of a conscience.

"If you will take an unbreakable vow never to betray me, then yes, I will accept you as an equal... Melusine," spoke Voldemort, "I do believe an alliance between us could be beneficial."

The Siren grinned widely then, showing off a set of normal, white teeth; it seemed that somehow they only lengthened into fangs with the boy was eating. His claws, too, had retracted and his hair had turned to the black colour it had always been; the Siren's eyes also returned to normal, just before the teen collapsed onto the Dursley's blood-covered floor. The Dark Lord gave the mess the boy had made a disdainful look before he strode foreward at a sedate pace, and lifted the limp body into his arms. It would not do to leave his new ally lying on the floor of a filthy muggle's house, after all.

As he turned around to exit the house, pale green eyes opened and peered at the Dark Lord in confusion, and then panic. The small boy gave a weak struggle to move, but his body was far too exhausted to do much and he gave up quickly without having spent much effort on pulling away. The Dark Lord said nothing to the teen, who was staring at him with a decent amount of fear. He supposed the boy must not remember anything 'Melusine' did to be reacting this way.

He did manage to be surprised when the boy's head fell limply against his chest, and the teen closed his enchanting green eyes. Voldemort had not expected the teen to become so comfortable in his presence so quickly; he supposed it must have been exhaustion that prompted the action. He informed the Death Eaters to put the dark mark up over the house as he apparated away. Once he reached his destination, the Dark Lord placed the boy down in his own bed, and after ordering a house-elf to inform when the boy awoke, he strode out to research information on Sirens.

**TBC...**

----- ----- ---- ----

Author's Afternotes

Harry's name will not be changed to Melusine. Melusine is just the Siren part of him. So, like I said, in a way there is an OC. As the fic progresses, however, the line between them will continue to blur until they are basically the same being.

For those interested: In European folklore 'Melusine' was a water fairy who turned into a serpent from the waist down every Saturday. She made her husband, Raymond of Poitou, promise that he would never see her on that day, and when he broke his word she left him forever. 

...Not exactly Siren-related, but I liked the backstory to the name, anyway. 


End file.
